


Six Years

by skullgamerscy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgamerscy/pseuds/skullgamerscy
Summary: A lot happened in the six years Clarke and Niylah were a part. Here's a story on would could have happened being trapped in that Bunker for all that time. Told from Niylah's point of view.





	Six Years

Six years. It's been over six years since the death wave it. Before it hit and killed everything in it's path Clarke and some other members of the hundred left in hopes of saving Raven by going to space. But in all this time they never sent word that they made and that she was safe. One of the things I love most about Clarke it that she will do anything to save her people not matter what it costs her. I know she's done a lot of awful things to protect and she feels the pain each time but she does it so they can survive. That's why I wasn't surprised when she came to me and told me she was going to save Raven. Of course, I was disappointed because I looked forward to us being together without having to fear of death every day or her running of to save people. But I understood and told her save her people. What I wasn't expecting was her to start crying and hugging me swearing that she will come back to me and begging me to wait for her. it was the first time she told me that she loved me and gave me her father's watch. She said it was just another reason to find her way back to me. Then she left to go save her friend. 

The first few weeks without her were the hardest. There was always someone next to the radio waiting for a signal that they had made it back to the ark and hadn't been killed by the death wave. The longer we waited the less we hope we had. Their chances of getting clear before the death wave hit was slim and more time passed we came to the realization that they didn't make it. 

Sky crew mourned their lost people. The people who against all the odds survived this long and defeated everything in their way. Anya's army, the Mountain, Allie. But it seems that they couldn't out run praimfaya. Clarke's mother Abbey took it as hardest. She was sure that they were all ok but just couldn't get a strong enough signal to reach us. It was a nice thought which kept us going. If we wanted to know the truth then we would have to wait. 

Abbey let me keep Clarkes room as I was her girlfriend and sent more time in their then the shared rooms. The had Clarke touches like her art work pinned to the walls or souvenirs she collected while on the ground. She left her sketch pad and I was surprise to see drawings of me in it. Most of her sketches were of me. She really did care for me gave the mixture of happiness and sadness because in these moments I missed. Waking up to find an empty bed was one of the worst feelings I've experienced as I'd become use to sleeping with Clarke. Even her scent was fading from the bed which mad feel lonely. I knew I loved her from the moment we first laid together all those months ago but I wasn't aware of how deeply I felt until now. I wish I could have shown her just hw much she meant to me. How she was my everything. 

In our second month in the bunker we discovered that Abbey was pregnant. Marcus was thrilled at the prospect of being father and Abbey was happy at having a baby but still worried for her first born. Clarke had once told me that she always wanted a sibling. Someone she could tease and love. Someone who she could teach to draw and tell stories of the Ark and fantasies on what life on the ground might be. But because of the Arks one child policy it couldn't happen. Then her dad was floated and she was sentence to death once she turned eighteen. Being sent to the ground saved her and she earned her siblings from the hundred. The same people she went with to save Raven her sister in all but blood. And now that she's gone her dreams of having a sibling are finally coming true. 

Abbey and Marcus always made sure to keep me include in everything that was happening from baby news, to medical knowledge to how Octavia is doing as the new Commander. They treated me like I was family because to them I was. Clarke loved me so I was part of their family. Knowing this filled me with joy but also sadness because Clarke still gone. When the time came for the baby to be born we find out it was twins. It shocked us all and had to planned quickly so we could support two babies. Abbey gave birth to a boy and a girl. The boy was named Jacob after Abbey first husband Jake and the girl was called Veronica after Marcus mother Vera who had been killed on the Ark. It was a way to honour and remember the people they love who didn't make it to the ground. 

Time passed as the twins grabbed the hearts of everyone close to the family. As they were the first children born in the bunker the people from different Clans all felt hope for the future as they were going to be another generation. There was still a ban on getting pregnant due to limit supplies but the twins were accepted since Clarke and the others didn't take their spot. The thought of Clarke being dead still brought great pain and sadness to me. No how much time would pass I knew that I would always love her. It was in our third year in the bunker when Octavia started showing interest in me. But would have come of it since there was still a slim chance of Clarke being alive. I promised that I would wait for her and to be honest Octavia isn't really my type as Sky crew would say. That didn't stop her from continuing to show interest in me most of the time I just ignored the flirting and presiding in being her friend. 

Surprisingly I found myself hanging around more and more with members of Sky crew like Miller. He said when he and the others first landed he was loyal to Bellamy until Clarke became co leader then he also became loyal to her. He said his best memory of Clarkes leadership is when Anya sent a bio weapon in to the which infected most of the teens. Everyone was so freaked out that they started to point guns at each other and there would have been casualties if Clarke didn't in her own sickness shoot a gun in the air to get everyone's attention then gave a speech which calmed everyone down. Only then to collapse as she spent all her time and energy caring for the sick and ignoring her own problems. I love the stories the hundred tell me about their time on the ground before the mountain took them. It makes me wish I met Clarke before the mountain damaged her but she came back stronger and smarter. My favourite story was when everyone gets high on nuts by accidents and people told me what they remember happening. 

When I wasn't working in the med bay, talking with sky crew or spending time on myself in Clarke's well my room I was helping Abbey and Marcus with the twins since they both had leadership roles which required a lot of attention. Jacob was shyer then Veronica but he was creative and loved to draw. Just like Clarke. Veronica loved to run around and explore new things. It tended to drive her parents mad. Both of them loved to hear different stories of life on the ground and Jacob would try to draw what life would be like once they were allowed out. I told them stories about their sister Clarke but they were too young to understand most of what was happening. All they knew was Clarke was always the hero who protected everyone and that she was their big sister who left to save more people. Clarke would hate the idea of being a hero but it's what she is to most people here. 

As the sixth year drew closer more and more began to get excited to return to the ground. To be able to feel the sun on their skin. To see the sky to feel the wind and rain. The anticipation did end of causing a few fights between clans but everything was quickly handled by Octavia or Indra. Plans on rebuilding and finding recourses became the most important thing to the leaders. Since Praimfaya destroyed everything in its wake it was unlikely that we would easily find food water or building materials. Marcus informed me each member of the council would lead a team looking for something. Indra was going to look for anything that could be hunted while Marcus and Abbey would be looking for water and plants. The plants might be used in medicine or could be eatable. But no how much they planned they wouldn't know what's out there until it was safe to go and explore. And with time coming I would soon finally new the truth on what happened to Clarke and the others. 

When the actual came to open the doors, there was buzz in the air as it was finally time to leave and see what's happened to the world we left behind. Octavia was the first person to exit the bunker. The hundred had joked beforehand about O christening our return by screaming the same thing she had when they first landed on earth. She didn't disappoint as the first thing she said was "Were back bitches." Everyone then flooded out to appreciate the new world. At first look it seemed like ruins until Marcus spotted green nearby. Seeing filled everyone with joy and hope. The death wave hadn't destroyed everything and the forest was filled with everything we would need to survive. Straight away Indra and Marcus led their teams to explore what the forest had to offer while everyone else started to move things out of the bunker so we could start building our new home. Some people started to build fires to keep everyone warm as it was slightly cold at the time. We guessed that it was spring or the end of winter since that was the time we went into the bunker. 

It was starting to become dark when Marcus and his team returned with jugs full of water from a river in the woods. He told us about all of the new plants he saw. Abbey was interest in them more medical reasons as we were starting to become low on supplies. Indra's team returned not long after carrying two cat like creatures and three deer's. However, Indra didn't return with them. When Octavia asked where she was they simply said that Indra felt drawn to somewhere deeper in the woods and ordered them back while she checked it out. Octavia was worried about her first but choose to respect her wishes and ordered the meat to be shared out between the people. This would be our taste of meat in years and it tasted a little rough but was delicious as it gave our taste bud something other to try other than the usual food we had to have in the bunker which really didn’t have any flavour. 

One hour after we had all eaten and people started heading back to the bunker to sleep Indra returned and she called an immediate council meeting. If her tone was anything to go by then she brought bad news which put the others on edge. I said I would watch over the twins so Abbey and Kane could join the meeting. I was hoping that seeing the ground and being able to run around would tire out the twins but it did the opposite as they seemed more energetic than ever. So of course, this restlessness made it harder to get to sleep but once their rush fell they were out in seconds. 

When Abbey and Marcus returned from the meeting they filled me in on everything that was discussed. Apparently, the earth had been survivable for a few months now and the some of the prisoners on the ark who didn't come down when the Ark first crashed had come down in these months and claimed the land as their own and killed anyone who stood against them. From what Indra said she meet two night bloods who had somehow survived the death wave and were constantly fighting the prisoners. She said that the newly freed prisoners found her and tried to shoot but instead got shot but the older night blood who then escorted Indra back to her camp and told her everything that has happened in the six years on the ground. This night blood then gave her a book filled with pictures of plants and animals and explained what they were and where is the best place to find them. She then told Indra that she will visit our camp after she's been able to redirect the prisoners away from their camp. According to Abbey O wasn't happy to learn that there were two night bloods since in grounder culture night bloods are supposed to lead. And Secondly Indra refused to tell us what their names were. I know learning about the new dangerous enemy was important but I couldn't stop from thinking if the ground has been safe for months wouldn't the Clarke and Raven figure that out and come down. Or since the prisoners used to be a part of the Ark what happened when they returned. If they returned at all. 

Turns out that another impending war meant I couldn't fall asleep. After lying in my bed for a few hours with no luck I decide it would be best if I went for a walk. Outside the bunker a few people were sleeping in sleeping bags wanting to sleep under the stars. I couldn't blame them watching the stars helps me feel more relaxed and content. I figure it would be safe enough for me to sleep out here too so I grabbed a blanket and laid down next to a boulder. I was starting to feel my voice fade when a soft voice from behind me "I figured you would be drawn to sleep under the stars tonight." I felt my entire body tingle at the voice I knew all too well. It was the same voice I dreamt about practically every night. But it wasn't possible. She can't be here. "sometimes I wonder what my dad would have thought about earth and being able to look up at the stars. He probably would have said something cringe like but I was the brightest start." She let herself have a quiet chuckle to herself. I knew I couldn't be imagining her but I still couldn't bring myself to turn around just in case she vanished. "sometimes I wonder what he would have thought about the things I've had to do. But the one thing I do know if that he would have loved you. I'm sorry I left. It pained me to leave you behind but Raven and the others would have died if I hadn't left. But it doesn't make it easier. " her voice sounds sad and small. She only ever sounded like this after she had to do something awful to save people. It was the voice she used when she explained why she had to shut the doors. 

"Clarke." I question as I find the strength to turn around. And there she is perched on the boulder looking at me so intensely I could almost feel the love in her eyes. She slides off the boulder so she is next to me and gently strokes my cheek. her touch is soft but also hesitant like she isn't sure if she's allowed to touch me. When she goes to remove her hand I quickly hold it in place. Her blue eyes still shine through the moisture that is now clouding them. I'm pretty sure I'm crying at this point but I don't care because Clarke is here. She's real and she's alive. "I missed you so much." My voice hiccups and is breathless. A small smile makes an appearance on Clarkes lips. 

"God I missed you so much." She replies and the next thing I know is Clarke is burying her head in my shoulder as she hugs me tightly. After a few shocked seconds I return her embrace. "There wasn't a day when it wasn't painful being away from you. I love you so much." I can barely here what she says as my shoulder muffles the sound but I do her here and hold her tighter. There are so many questions going through my head but I don't care because I'm holding Clarke for the first time in six years. And for the first time in years I feel complete. 

"I love you too." I whisper back to her as I feel her pull back so she's facing me. Looking in to her I see the same love I have for her reflected back. Our lips crash together in desperate need as we both needed the reassurance that the other was here. We stayed like fighting for control until we became breathless. Then we shared slow loving kisses. It was for once everything was perfect and we were finally together. Clarke pulled back first and rested her head against mine. "How" is all manged to say until her lips are gently back on mine for a few seconds. She knows I what to know everything that’s happened the same she does but right now this moment is ours. The questions can come later. Our kiss becomes more heated as she pulls my body closer to her and one ground to the back of my neck and the other my back. A sudden desire fills my body as I move to straddle Clarkes lap kissing her more deeply. 

"As much as I want you right now I'll rather not our first time out in the open for anyone to see." She says as pulls back again. I completely forgot that there are other people out here with us. I seek a quick glance in case anyone was watching. When seeing no was paying attention I slide off Clarkes lap and pulled her to lie down in my makeshift bed. I wrap around her tightly needing to be close to her to know she's not leaving. "I take it you want to know what happened after I left." At my nod she started to tell me everything that happened in the time we've been apart. "Well after we left the bunker we got attacked by some grounders but Echo who was following us saved us. The radiation was starting to affect her so we gave her a space suit to help protect her. It was the least we could do. But then Emori started coughing blood as we found a puncture in her suit. This lead to me and her swapping helmets since I had night blood. So, after that exciting few minutes Monty and Haper were coming to meet us. Then we all made our way over to where Raven was and worked on the rocket. Poor girl was so surprised when we showed up saying we could never leave her behind. After we finished the rocket we were preparing to go in to space when we find out something was wrong. After a quick conversation we found out the problem and learned that somebody would have to stay behind to fix the problem. That person wouldn’t have time to get back so they were going to be left on the ground when the death wave hit us. Since I had Night blood I was the best choice since my chances of survival were higher. Now trying to out run a death wave in a space suit is harder than I thought it was going to be but I made it back to where Raven was as they made their way in to space. I then passed out from the radiation." 

While Clarke spoke, I figured it would be best if I didn't interrupt because I wanted to know everything and asking questions would delay me learning what happened to Ai Hodnes. In other events Clarkes friends had made it into space but Clarke had to be left behind on her own. I have no idea how she managed to survive on the ground but I am thankfully. Because she's here with me now. 

"During the first few days after the death wave I found another night blood. A child. I couldn't leave her so I brought her back with me and looked after her. When we found the valley that the death missed with the forest still intact we moved there to be closer to supplies. Since then it's just been me and Madi. We tried getting in contact with the bunker and the Ark but neither side answered. I taught Madi everything I knew about living in the forest. And told her stories of what left used to be like. She couldn't wait meet new people. She couldn't wait to meet you. But I told her she can meet you in the morning since I want you all to myself for tonight." She pulls me tighter and kisses my neck which sends shiver down my body. A lot had happened to Clarke and I know is won't talk about the prisoners at the moment. Because it could ruin the calm mood we have going. "It's late you should sleep." She says stroking my hair which she knows helps me to fall asleep. 

"Will you stay with me." I ask scared that she will leave during the night. I don't know if I could handle waking up without tomorrow. She gives me a small smile and says she'll always stay with me. She kisses my forehead one last time then settles down to sleep embracing me tightly. 

Honestly, I'm not sure what the future holds but I do know as long as Clarkes in it everything will ok. Turns out Clarke makes me feel more relaxed and content then the stars every could.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.


End file.
